


Live, Laugh, Love

by ragingrainbow



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: It still feels precarious, this thing between them, a fragile sort of peace. They are only just starting to understand that they have more in common than not.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/517600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Live, Laugh, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100 Ways To Say I Love You](http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/107559.html). Prompt 38: _“I like your laugh.”_

Nicolò is laughing at a story Yusuf is telling - or mostly at the way Yusuf is narrating it with exaggerated gestures and expressions, since he can understand less than half the words - when Yusuf suddenly pauses. 

_"I like your laugh,"_ he says, making an effort to speak Nicolò's language, his eyes warm and expressing so much more than his words. 

It still feels precarious, this thing between them, a fragile sort of peace. They are only just starting to understand that they have more in common than not. 

And yet, Nicolò leans closer on instinct, and Yusuf meets him half-way.


End file.
